peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Stitch Pan 4: A Sick Day
Plot: Stitch, Lilo, Chip, Dale, Skippy, My Melody, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Lemmy, Silver Spoon, Iggy, and Tweety were in the animal villains' pirate ship to find a beautifully and magically enchanted rose. But they were caught and get sick-orated by Br'er Fox's Sick-Ray Gun. Except Kovu, Kiara, Bianca, Pipsqueak, Sweetie Pie, Cleo, Pluto, Figaro, Tod, and Berry. They're not sick, the sick germs had jumps right off of them. It's up to Kovu and his trusty friends to save Neverland, and their friends from danger. But they run and bumped into Smart Guy, Stupid, Wheezy, Psycho, and Greasy also known as The Toon Patrol!! Greasy started hypnotize Kiara, Pipsqueak, and Sweetie Pie to make them their victims! Will our heroes should stop those villainy animals of evil? cast *Nibs the Rabbit Lostboys - Young Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Princess Sofia - Young Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Tinker Bell - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under) *Zak Young - Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Crysta - Berry (Disney Princess: Palace Pets) *Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Princess Camille - My Melody (Hello Kitty) *Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Babs Seed (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Riley Anderson - Pipsqueak (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Tweety Bird (Baby Looney Tunes) *Ponyo - Sweetie Bird (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Twins Lostboys - Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Scarlet Starling - Lemmy Koopa (Super Mario World) *Cholena - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario World) *Peter Pan - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Wendy Darling - Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) *John Darling - Chip (Disney) (as Lilo's little brother) *Michael Darling - Dale (Disney) (as Lilo's other little brother and as Chip's twin) *Lady the Magical Engine - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *The Pirates - Various Animal Villains *Nana - Cleo (Pinocchio) *Extra with Dinah: Pluto (Disney) and Figaro (Pinocchio) (Figaro is voiced by E.G. Daily, and Pluto is voiced by Jim Carrey) *Captain Hook - Br'er Fox (Song of the South) *The Old Hag - Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Mr. Smee - Br'er Bear (Song of the South) *Tic-Toc the Crocodile - Arthur and Cecil (both from Jungle Cubs) (as Br'er Fox's enemies) *The Gangreen Gang Played by: **Ace - Smart Guy (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) **Big Billy - Stupid (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) **Little Arturo - Wheezy (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) **Grubber - Psycho (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) **Snake - Greasy (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Princess Tiger Lily - Angel (Lilo and Stitch: The Series) *The Indian Chief - Captain Gantu (Lilo and Stitch) (as a good guy and as Angel's father) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Marie (The Aristocats) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Faline (Bambi) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Young Nala (The Lion King) *The Indians - Experiments (Lilo and Stitch: The Series) Category:Sick Day & Night To Remember spoofs Category:Sick episodes